


"You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"

by blue_is_samazing



Series: Pat Does Requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Requested, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing
Summary: Logan doesn't know what's wrong with Patton.





	"You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"

“You haven’t even touched your food.” Patton looks up from his plate to meet Logan’s concerned gaze. “What’s going on?”

 

Patton shakes his head and smiles. “Nothing, love, just kinda tired is all!”

 

Logan is unconvinced.

 

“Patton, we discussed this. You said you were going to be more honest about your feelings, remember?” He sighs. “Please, Pat. Talk to me?”

 

Patton looks back down to his plate and pushes around some mashed potatoes with his fork.

 

“It’s really nothing, Lo. I think I’m gonna head to bed now, but thanks so much for dinner!” Patton grins as he pushes his plate away, then runs up the stairs of their house to their bedroom. Logan sighs when he hears the door slam.

 

“You didn’t even take a bite,” he grumbles, standing up to clean Patton’s full plate and his own empty one. “How can you thank me for something you didn’t even benefit from?”

 

Water gushes from the sink as he washes dishes, hot enough to turn his skin red but not so hot that it hurts. He loses himself in the monotony of the chore and allows himself to think.

 

_ Patton’s been… off, lately. He’s always either working late, not hungry, or too tired. Every time I ask him to spend time with me, he finds some way to worm his way out.  _ Logan sighs.  _ Perhaps… perhaps he isn’t as happy in this relationship as I thought _ .

 

He sets all of the clean dishes into the drying rack and shuts the water off. He leans over the sink, shoulders hunched.

 

_ Perhaps we should break up. _

 

His heart stops at the thought, and his breath catches. _ No. No, that is ridiculous. I’m certain that through proper discussion and logical conversation… _

 

_ But _ , he interrupts himself,  _ when would that happen? How can we have a conversation if he avoids me? Why is he avoiding me? What have I done wrong? What’s wrong with me? _

 

Before Logan can spiral further, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He whirls around, surprised, and sees Patton.

 

Patton, who has tears in his eyes, rolling down his face. Patton, whose hair is even messier than usual. Patton, who Logan loves, looking up at him with guilt in those beautiful eyes.

 

“Logan,” Patton starts, and Logan feels the ache in his chest grow at the broken, gravelly sound to his voice. “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Logan nods and the two men sit back down at the dining table. They have much to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write fluff?


End file.
